resurgiendo de los escombros
by Amira Breska
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Freezer muriese en manos de Bardock? ¿Y si este tuviera otra oportunidad para remediar las cosas? Vegetasei ha sido destruido pero los saiyajins siguen vivos. Un caos se desatara en el universo tras la muerte del líder de la OIC...entonces¿que pasará durante ese tiempo?
1. Capítulo 1

***Antes que nada, estos personajes no son míos y le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Las palabras en negritas significan los lugares donde son las narraciones que se presentan. Los nombres en negritas y subrayados dan a entender quién está narrando en ese momento.**

* * *

 _RESURGIENDO DE LOS ESCOMBROS:_

Capítulo 1

En el año 720 estalló la guerra civil entre los tsufur y los saiyajines, por la falta de tolerancia entre estas dos especies. A pesar que los tsufur poseían un tremendo avance tecnológico, que les facilitaría un futura victoria, para exiliar a los saiyajins del planeta Plant. Sin embargo, esa noche la luna llena logró apoderarse del planeta y así convirtió a los saiyajins en ozarus, consiguiendo así un enorme poder de combate, con el cual pudieron deshacerse de los tsufur, conquistar el planeta y llamarlo Vegetasei en honor a su rey Vegeta. Después de apoderarse de su nuevo hogar, el rey Vegeta busco una alianza con Freezer, el líder de la organización interplanetaria de comercio (OIC) la cual buscaba invadir planetas y dominarlos, para luego poder venderlos a un precio muy alto, tener a su raza de esclavos o simplemente destruir el planeta si no les servía. En la organización solo se encontraba Freezer, su hermano Cooler y el rey Cold quien era su padre.

Durante cinco años los saiyajins y Freezer habían estado colaborando en el sometimiento de planetas con la promesa de que los saiyajines podrían conseguir una mayor porción de territorio en un futuro para la plenitud de su raza y eso se creyó hasta el momento en el que Freezer demandó estar al tanto de las órdenes del rey, impuso sus reglas y castigos sobre los escuadrones de invasión saiyajin, además entrenar al pequeño príncipe Vegeta. Esto último le pareció absurdo al rey más no tenía más opción que resignarse y no contradecir al gran Lord Freezer.

Pasaron dos años desde que Freezer se llevó al príncipe saiya de su planeta, el cual tenía 5 años y fue entrenado y enviado a purgar planetas. Los primeros meses fueron insoportables para aquel pequeño. Tenía que entrenar 12 horas al día sin descanso y solo recibía una cuarta ración de comida durante el desayuno y la cena, lo cual era exageradamente poco para el estómago de un saiya. Freezer buscaba cualquier error de Vegeta para castigarlo con sus juegos dementes y se divertía enseñándole al pequeño como torturar y disfrutar de sus asesinatos. Con el tiempo Freezer vio como el alma del saiyajin se iba pudriendo poco a poco. Y cuando lo vio listo, decidió enviarlo con un escuadrón de soldados a conseguir planetas para su negocio.

 **Planeta Kanassa- Año 728**

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Bardock y su escuadrón llegaron al planeta para deshacerse de todos los kanassans del planeta el cual se les había asignado para su misión. Por lo cual vieron la oportunidad de convertirse en ozarus con el poder de la luna de aquel planeta. Después de su último ataque decidieron descansar un rato.

–Agg...maldición–dijo Tora.

–Eso te pasa por confiarte cuando peleas–comentó Panppukin mientras reía–.Oye Bardock fue mucho el entusiasmo que tuvimos y solo para celebrar que tu hijo pronto será mandado a purgar un planeta.

–¿Qué lo hice para celebrar a mi hijo? hmp.–Se enojó Bardock–.Ya deja de decir tonterías.

–Hemos acabado con los habitantes de este planeta–dijo Fasha–. Porque no regresamos para que veas a tu hijo.

–Hmp, no tengo porque ver a un saiyan de clase baja. No estoy tarado como para hacerlo, no me interesa!.–dijo Bardock con disgusto mientras pensaba en el odio que le tenía a su hijo al saber que por su culpa había muerto su cónyuge Gine, quien había hecho que su corazón sintiera un fuerte afecto amoroso por ella pero eso se arruinó cuando nació aquel mocoso quien le arrebató parte de su felicidad y para colmo había nacido teniendo menos de la mitad del ki de Raditz, su primogénito. Hasta la hija de Fasha y Tora, quien también tenía 1 año , poseía más poder que él.

–Bueno, el gran Freezer debería de darnos las gracias por estar siempre a su servicio invadiendo planetas–dijo Turles.

–No entiendo porque Freezer querría un planeta tan pequeño e insignificante para venderlo-dijo Bardock.

–Hay un rumor que consiste en las habilidades que tenían los habitantes, y se dice que gracias a eso Freezer decidió que era mejor deshacerse de ellos–comentó Turles.

De los escombros salió un kanassan y fue directo a Bardock, el cual estaba dispuesto a esquivar su golpe de enfrente cuando se dio cuenta que el individuo apareció detrás suyo y logró derribarlo dándole un golpe en la nuca. Turles quien vio en el suelo a su hermano Bardock, golpeó al sujeto pero este se puso de pie y mientras Bardock hacía lo mismo. El kanassan le explico que ese golpe le causaría premoniciones y llegaría a ver el final de su raza, más no pudo continuar hablando porque inmediatamente recibió otro ataque que le propició Bardock.

–No me hagas reír, si nosotros somos saiyajins y no le tememos a nada porque somos invencibles-dijo Tora.

¨Eso creíamos todos en ese momento y ahora me doy cuenta que fue el mayor error que cometimos los saiyajines. Estoy seguro que todavía aún muchos de nosotros no olvidaremos aquel día¨pensaba Bardock mientras seguía recordando aquellos años.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2

 **Bardock**

 **Planeta Tech-Tech-Año 728**

Aterricé treinta minutos después de configurar el destino de llegada al planeta que habían seleccionado Nappa y Fasha. El planeta el cual se llamaba Tech-tech, tenía un clima agradable y parecía tener suficientes recursos para abastecernos. Sus habitantes eran débiles pero buenos en las técnicas de curación lo cual nos permitió llegar a un acuerdo para que algunos de ellos se encargaran de las cosas basicas del planeta como el alimento y la minería mientras que los otros se harían cargo del área de enfermería y de ser los sirvientes del castillo a cambio de nuestra protección.

Después del golpe que recibí por parte de aquel sujeto en la misión que tuve con mi escuadrón; un dolor de cabeza muy intenso volvió a tirarme al suelo y recobre la conciencia cuando estaba en el tanque de recuperación y empecé a visualizar a Freezer asesinando al rey Vegeta y destruyendo a Vegetasei junto con nuestra raza sin ninguna piedad. Al salir de ese aparato y cambiarme, Fasha me comentó que Dodoria había llamado a Turles, Tora, Panppukin y Toteppo para purgar el planeta Meat y que decidieron que por su estado de salud era mejor que ella se quedara con él. En ese momento pase a ver a Kakarotto y le dije al doctor que no enviara a su hijo a ningún planeta hasta que regresara por el. Saque a Fasha de ahí y le conté todo lo que soñé y a pesar de que le costó creerme, decidió acompañarme con el rey y cuando logramos contarle todo a nuestro emperador, este solo confesó tener un plan para acabar con el gran tirano. El plan consistía en hacer una reunión en el planeta para que Freezer discutiera los avances que se estaban presentando y que el grupo élite junto con Nappa y nosotros atacaremos a Dodoria y Zarbon. Mientras estábamos practicando en el centro de entrenamiento, me entere que el planeta Meat había sido destruido por una nave desconocida, esa furia interna nos ayudó mucho a mi y a Fasha al momento de matar a Dodoria y a Zarbon con ayuda de otros dos saiyajins, mientras el equipo elite y nuestro rey luchaban contra Freezer. De repente el lagarto hizo una supernova en su índice, la cual lanzó hasta el núcleo del planeta. Les dije a Nappa y a Fasha que se llevaran al emperador y se fueran en las naves, llevando al mayor número de saiyans posibles. Cuando me di cuenta estaba rodeado de un aura dorada que emanaba de mi y en ese momento solo pensaba en vengar la muerte de mis amigos y hermano, de todos los saiyajins que dimos nuestra lealtad a él y tal vez de mi hijo que no lograría sacar de ese planeta y en los últimos minutos, logré dejar atorado a Freezer en una grieta y alcanzar la última nave que quedaba en el puerto antes de la explosión.

Cuando aterricé en el nuevo astro dos tech-tech empezaron a curarme y luego pase a ver a mi amiga y a Nappa, los cuales me informaron que supieron de este planeta por la nave un bebé saiya que había aterrizado aquí hace un año. Al parecer el nombre de ese individuo era Tarble y era un clase baja. El rey Vegeta mandó a su escuadrón al mundo en el que estaba su hijo y el otro saiya el cual era Raditz, hijo de Bardock.

Habían pasado dos años de eso y ya habían logrado hacer el castillo real junto al centro de entrenamiento, enfermería y el puerto donde salían y llegaban las aeronaves. El rey Vegeta lo había nombrado primer ministro y se hizo cargo del entrenamiento del príncipe el cual solo tenía siete años, así como del escuadrón elite. Había logrado junto con Nappa, la negociación de protección saiyajin a cambio de comercio con los planetas: Litt, Zoon, Tazba, Rygol 7, Konats y el planeta Dual. Fasha había subido a la categoría de clase alta al igual que su hijo Raditz de 10 años. Y por último había conocido a su ahijada Milk que tenía ya 3 años y le hacía recordar constantemente a su hijo, del cual no tuvo ninguna noticia después de la explosión. Ni siquiera al pedir los registros de bebés enviados a planetas pudo encontrar el nombre de su hijo. A pesar de que Fasha se sentía culpable por no haber hecho más por buscar a su hijo en todas las habitaciones de la enfermería; yo se que ella solo pensaba en salvar su vida y la de su hija lo cual era el único recuerdo que tenía de su amante Tora.

Aunque nunca logre imaginar que estaría en una situación así, puedo decir que el destino me dio una segunda oportunidad y que esta vez no la desaprovechare...sigo teniendo esos sueños extraños y molestos que me despiertan cada madrugada, soy la niñera de un mocoso príncipe de 7 años, el cual no sabe respetar ni medir sus fuerzas con sus oponentes. Tengo que hacerme cargo de una parte de las responsabilidades del reino pero...sigo con la esperanza de tal vez encontrar a Kakaroto y sobre todo, que los últimos changlong se vayan al infierno junto con Freezer si es que se atreven a pisotearnos de nuevo.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

 **Débora**

 **Planeta Litt-Año 731**

Sabía que debería sentirse feliz ya que faltaba pocas horas para tener el control absoluto de su planeta. Al haber sido la princesa menor, su hermana Agatha ocupó el lugar de reina al haberse casado con uno de los integrantes del parlamento. Disfrutó cuando se casó con ese tipo que le ponía los cuernos con cuanta mujer pasaba enfrente de él. Hasta ella logró disfrutar de sus atenciones en la cama. Eso y más se merecía esa estúpida.

Para todo el pueblo ella era la más adorable y la más hermosa de todas;tenía un cuerpo voluptuoso al igual que el mío, pero con unos ojos azules y pelo morado que caían hasta su cintura; sus labios eran gruesos, tenía pestañas largas y cejas delgadas. A comparación de la difunta reina, mis labios son delgados, mis cejas gruesas, ojos pequeños y de color azabache y mi cabello de tonalidad castaña, llegaba hasta la cadera. Lo único que teníamos igual era nuestra sangre real y nuestro color de piel lila, el cual lo tiene toda nuestra raza.

Hoy, después de un mes de la muerte de su hermana, por fin sería llamada reina. Me levanté temprano para darme un baño y alistarme para la ceremonia. Tenía puesto un vestido largo de color rosa pastel, el cual era strapless y se ajustaba hasta su pequeña cintura con una terminación en pico por la parte de adelante; la falda era esponjosa y llevaba puesto unos tacones dorados, unos aretes del mismo color y sus guantes de seda con el anillo real. Se volteó hacia el espejo, observo su lindo maquillaje, el cual era muy natural. Abrió la caja que estaba en su peinador, sacó su tiara y se la colocó.

Cuando entre al salón principal y empecé a caminar hacia el fondo de la habitación donde estaban los dos tronos que había pertenecido a mis padres y mi hermana mayor. La habitación se encontraba repleta de invitados del pueblo littiano, junto con la familia real, el parlamento, la escolta real y por último el rey Vegeta.

Desde la muerte de Freezer. Él y su primer ministro se hicieron cargo de los nuevos tratados para mantener la paz entre los planetas que aceptamos su ofrecimiento de protección a cambio de tecnología, materias primas y no divulgar sobre la muerte de Freezer. Parece que a pesar de que un saiyajin pudo comprobar que la leyenda del super saiya era cierta, el rey Vegeta no quería problemas por ahora con el rey Cold y Cooler. Puesto que Freezer se encargaba de vender planetas y entrenar a sus soldados para sus misiones. Su padre y hermano habían caído en una satisfacción económica, la cual los mantuvo lejos de cualquier acercamiento al trabajo, sobre todo al tener cada quien un planeta con esclavos para cumplir sus necedades, dejando así todo el trabajo en manos de aquel tirano. Es por ello que ellos no tenían idea de su muerte.

Mientras recordaba los tiempos anteriores en las que tenía que dar cuentas al lagarto, llegué hasta el trono que había pertenecido a mi padre y me senté. Mi madre se encontraba en su trono. Malthus, el consejero real, empezó con la ceremonia de mi coronación. Luego de hacer mis votos y los juramentos correspondientes hacía mi pueblo; Malthus retiró mi tiara y pasó la corona de mi madre a mi cabeza, para después pedir que me aclamaran. Me pare y escuche como la habitación se llenaba del sonido de los aplausos y las palabras 'Viva la nueva Reina'.

A continuación, algunos presentes cercanos a la familia se acercaron a darme sus mejores deseos para mi trayectoria en el poder. Mi madre se acercó a felicitarme para después limpiarse algunas lágrimas por el recuerdo de la coronación de Agatha; sabía que era muy poco el tiempo transcurrido de su muerte pero realmente quería que su madre se olvidara de ella y pudiera poner por primera vez toda su atención en mí. Mi padre nunca me trató bien, su preferida siempre fue mi hermana mayor. El pensó que nacería varón, y esa fue la única razón por la que me concibieron. Su decepción se convirtió en odio cuando se enteró que mi madre quedó estéril al tenerme. Pese a todo lo anterior, mi padre nunca fue capaz de engañar a mi madre. Aunque logre unirme con el general Kilian y pude darles a su nieta Iris mucho antes del casamiento de mi hermana. Mi padre se rehusó a darme el poder excusándose de que Agatha al ser la primogénita, era la heredera al trono. Antes del casamiento de mi hermana, llegó la noticia de que mi padre y mi esposo junto con unos guardias, habían muerto por la explosión de su nave justo después de salir de un planeta con el cual estaba arreglando acuerdos. Siempre sospechamos del líder de aquel planeta.

Me encontraba inerte en mis pensamientos, cuando el rey Vegeta llegó con dos copas de vino y me paso una para que brindáramos.

-Creo que es momento para mi felicitación, mi reina-comentó Vegeta mientras chocaba su copa con la mía y le daba un sorbo, al momento que se me formaba una maliciosa sonrisa por la palabra 'Mi reina'.

-Esta noche estás más hermosa que de costumbre, Débora-murmuró el monarca en su oído.

-Tan encantador como siempre-dijo Débora mientras formaba una sonrisa forzada-. Me encanto verte aquí cuando entre al salón.

-¿Cómo no iba a estar aquí si eres mi prometida?, ¡no podría hacer tal deshonor!.-Vegeta tomó la mano de la ahora reina y se la beso-. Es hora- dijo el rey mientras le ofrecía su brazo para caminar hacía las gradas donde se encontraba el trono.

Cuando subimos, pedí la atención del público para darles una noticia. El rey Vegeta anunció nuestra futura unión, la cual se llevaría a cabo en el nuevo planeta Vegetasei la próxima semana.

Por un breve momento se escucharon los aplausos de todo el público. Después de eso, acompañe a Vegeta hasta su nave, para después despedirme de los invitados y de mi madre para ir a descansar.

Mientras iba caminando por los pasillos, recordé cuando el rey Vegeta y yo, firmamos el acuerdo de nuestra unión para beneficiar nuestros planetas, el mismo día del funeral de mi hermana. La única condición, fue la división de poderes, ya que ninguno de los dos podría tomar control en ningún aspecto del planeta contrario. Estaba segura que si el rey buscaba este pacto, era por la ventaja que traería al ejército saiya. La tecnología de mi planeta y los medicamentos avanzados, así como el tanque de recuperación. Además ser nosotros los que les proporcionamos los trajes para sus batallas. Otra de las cosas que tratamos esa tarde, era el tema de mi hija. Al rey Vegeta no pareció agradarle mucho el tema, pero llegamos al acuerdo de las visitas que podría hacerme de vez en cuando al planeta Vegetasei.

Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba en la habitación de la pequeña princesa de 4 años. La pobre no pudo disfrutar de su coronación por estar enferma. Posó su mano sobre su mejilla, mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la cama.

-Todo esto lo estoy haciendo por ti, pequeña...por nosotras...por todo lo que siempre hemos merecido. Nos tendremos que separar por un tiempo pero, todo esto lo hago para que seas más poderosa que yo. No solo lograrás ser la futura reina de este planeta, si no que obtendré la forma de unirte al principe Vegeta, para así tener bajo nuestro control, a la raza más poderosa del universo.

Le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación. Mientras se cambiaba y des maquillaba, tenía una sonrisa de triunfo. Había logrado cautivar al rey saiya gracias a su poder del encanto y la ilusión. Cuando era pequeña, su madre le explicó que todos los que poseían la sangre real, podrían tomar control mental sobre alguien mientras lo vieran a los ojos, para obtener algún deseo o para que acatarán una orden, si su poder era entrenado. Todos los que no tenían esta habilidad, caían ante sus efectos, pero cuando se trataba de usar con alguien de la realeza, su poder era nulo. Desde niña iba a la biblioteca para encontrar libros sagrados que hablaban sobre sobre su capacidad, lamentablemente lo que encontraba sobre aquello era muy superficial, sin embargo con el tiempo su habilidad creció y, podría decirse que su dominio también.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora: Bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecer a los que están leyendo este fic. Se que apenas estoy en la introducción de esta historia, pero me gustaría que me comentaran que les esta pareciendo o si ven alguna error en la narración. La verdad estoy algo nerviosa porque es uno de mis primeros fics y se que me tomara tiempo esta historia ya que involucraré a muchos personajes de dragon ball y matare a unos cuantos. También involucraré varios planetas y cambiaré algunas cosas de ciertos personajes. Espero que les este**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4

 **Vegeta**

 **Vegetasei-Año 731**

Me dirigía hacía la sala de entrenamiento, donde tendría mi primera clase con aquel imbécil de tercera clase, que por un error se había ganado la confianza de mi padre. Desde que esa sabandija se volvió super saiya, mi padre se la ha pasado reclamandome por mi incompetencia para ser más fuerte y dar orgullo a mi sangre real.

Me encontraba sumergido en mis pensamientos, cuando la voz de Nappa me sacó de mi trance.

-Príncipe Vegeta que gusto verlo por aquí, me alegra ver que por fin haya aceptado el entrenamiento del Señor Bardock. Lamentablemente hay una noticia que no le gustara mucho-comentó Nappa mientras paraba una pelea entre unos mocosos que no sabía porque se encontraban en su sala de entrenamiento.

-¡Vaya, ya era hora de que el pequeño príncipe se dignara a entrenar con su nuevo escuadrón!-Vegeta se giró para ver a la sabandija acercándose a él. Estaba confundido por la mención de su participación en un grupo. ¡Eso era demasiado estúpido!, ¿Cómo era posible que unos simples chiquillos pudieran entrenar con él? Solo me retrasarían en mi misión de convertirme en un super saiyajin. ¡Bardock lo quería volver loco! Estaba seguro que lo hizo para molestarlo después de que rechace su entrenamiento todo el mes pasado.

Bardock al ver mi cara de confusión, decidió darme una explicación.

-Ya que llevas un mes de retraso, es necesario que te disculpes con tus compañeros y con tu maestro muchacho.

-¿De qué estupidez hablas ahora Bardock? Mi entrenamiento es personalizado, alguien como yo no puede perder su tiempo con escorias como esas-comente señalando a su hijo y la hija de Fasha.

-Escucha mocoso, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías, así que te seré directo. Raditz y Milk serán parte del nuevo escuadrón que estará a cargo de las misiones que les iré asignando. Si no te gusta la idea, puedes retirar tu trasero real del centro de entrenamiento para seguir con mi entrenamiento, su se veía muy divertido ante su comentario.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!-estalle colé padre te puso a cargo de mi entrenamiento, por lo cual es tu obligación enfocarte en mis habilidades. Al menos claro que quieras que te reemplacen-comente sonriendo victorioso.

-En eso te equivocas chiquillo-dijo Bardock sonriendo mientras me hacía perder mi padre está al tanto de mi decisión y no hará nada para cambiarla. En cuanto a ti, puedes hacer lo que te plazca. Si quieres dejar de entrenar o eliges otro maestro, es tu maldito problema, pero considero que anhelas la idea de ser un super saiyajin y terminar con la humillación de que un tipo como yo te entrene, así que sería algo tonto de tu parte no aceptar que te entrene.

-Agg…, yo terminaré convirtiéndome en el más poderoso saiyajin y no necesito a alguien como tu y tu tonto equipo para mis planes.-Después de decir eso volé a un bosque lejano a descargar toda mi energía.

 **Bardock**

Después del pleito con el príncipe Vegeta mande a Raditz y Milk a tomar un descanso y ayudar a Fasha con la administración de la bodega que compramos hace un año. Una de las nuevas leyes que se impusieron en el imperio fue sobre la repartición de territorios junto con servidumbre tech-tech para los trabajos agrícolas a los clase alta,mientras que los clase baja fueron enviados a los planetas aliados para dar seguridad e informar de los tiempos de envíos comerciales.

Luego de supervisar la ceremonia de unión entre el rey Vegeta y la reina Débora, logré salirme de mis demás obligaciones para volar hacia la vieja choza que había encontrado en una parte del bosque oculto. Me metí al lago que estaba enfrente para poder liberar el estrés que estaba consumiendo mi cuerpo después de todas los asuntos que se veía obligado a realizar por su nuevo puesto. Salí del lago, me cambie y entre a esa antigua casa. Todo parecía estar en orden a excepto de la capa de polvo que se aferraba a las habitaciones y tal vez, a aquellos posibles recuerdos atrapados entre las paredes. Este lugar lo encontró por los dos tech-tech que le curaron las heridas la semana en la que cayó en el planeta. Al parecer este planeta era uno de aquellos que daban alojamiento.

Regresé al lugar donde hice mi nuevo hogar, para encontrarme a Fasha y Milk haciendo un conteo en la bodega. Salí para ver a Raditz entrenando con Tarble. Cuando aterrizamos en este lugar nos encontramos con una familia tech-tech que estaba cuidando al pequeño saiyajin. Nadie reclamó la paternidad del chiquillo, así que se terminó quedando con aquella familia y cuando se hizo la repartición de tierras, su familia era una de las que nos servían a nosotros. Al parecer el niño era fuerte, le faltaba entrenamiento pero con práctica podría llegar a ser muy bueno. Cuando llegó a la conclusión de sus pensamientos, decidió mostrarle una propuesta.

-Tarble- grite para parar la pelea entre los que hablemos.

Tarble inmediatamente paró para saludarme con una inclinación.

-¿En que le puedo servir Señor?-me dijo Tarble tímidamente.

-Tranquilo muchacho, verás...hace poco reuní un equipo para misiones. Pienso que tienes la oportunidad para entrar pero tendrás que entrenar más que los demás para llegar a su nivel. ¿Qué piensas?

-Oh!..., Señor, eso es asombroso! Estaría encantado de asistir pero... tengo que hablar con mi familia, no se si me requieran para las obligaciones de la bodega.

-No te preocupes por eso niño, hablaré con ellos. Estoy seguro que les encantará la idea de que te vuelvas más importante.

 **Vegeta**  
 **Sala de entrenamiento**

-Ya te dije padre, no entrenaré con ese baja clase y mucho menos si planea meterme en un escuadrón-dije mientras esquivaba el puño derecho de mi padre que venía hacia mi mejilla, para después lanzarle una patada en el estómago que logró parar.

-Mira mocoso, ya me estoy cansando de tus insolencias!-interrumpió sus ataques, entrelazando sus manos para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza que lo mandó directo al toleraré este comportamiento por más tiempo. Eres demasiado débil, ni siquiera el tiempo que pasaste con ese lagarto te ayudo a comprender cuál es tu maldito lugar. No me sorprendería que un día de estos termines muerto, después de todo eres la humillación de la familia real. No eres más que un insignificante saiyajin que goza de privilegios que no se merece-decía mi padre en el tiempo que aplastaba mi pecho con su pierna derecha. Una maliciosa sonrisa apareció en su rostro cuando dijo-:Si hubiera sabido que me traerías toda esta humillación, le hubiera dicho a la perra de tu madre que te abortara.

-Ahora seguirás mis indicaciones. Levantarás tu real trasero de esta sala y te dirigirás a un tanque de recuperación. Y mañana le pedirás disculpas a tu nuevo maestro. De lo contrario te daré una peor paliza, y no creo que quieras que te vean así para la coronación. ¿O si?- me dijo.

-No asistiré…a esa estúpida ceremonia...para ver…¡agh!,...a tu perra-continúe diciéndole, mientras escupía charcos de sangre-. Solo recuerda...que con cada golpe,los saiyajines nos volvemos más fuertes. Capaz y un...día de estos logre verte...rogándome en el suelo.

-Insolente. Me haré cargo de destrozar tu maldita arrogancia.-Con sus palabras llegaron patadas constantes a mi costado derecho, que me sacaban más sangre y gritos ahogados.

Lo siguiente que vi, fue su sombra desaparecer de la habitación para dejarme aquí solo. El frío se adueñó de mi cuerpo, al momento que sentía mis lágrimas caer sobre mis mejillas. Con los guantes manchados de sangre, decidí limpiar la poca sangre que escurría por mi boca. Para después de varios intentos, lograr pararme. Arrogaba patadas y puños al aire de una manera torpe, al tiempo que mi cuerpo buscaba no derrumbarse. Sentía caer un cálido líquido por mi mandíbula, cuando ví que era continuo, opte por ver el supuesto charco que se formaba de lo que creía que era mi sangre. En ese momento, caí en la realidad de que eran mis lágrimas las que bajaban de mis ojos hasta mi mentón. Limpie mis ojos para quitar las marcas de debilidad en mi rostro, junto con lo poco que me quedaba de mi orgullo.

-¿Así que también llora el príncipe?, no pensé que 'su majestad' pudiera sentir sufrimiento.-Bardock salió de una de las columnas que se encontraba en la sala, para hacerme frente.

-En serio qué dices estupideces viejo. Por si no lo has notado, estoy entrenando y es normal sudar en exceso-dije mientras reía.

-Haces mal en reprimir tus emociones, esos sentimientos podrían restarle años a tu misión de ser un super saiyajin. Gracias a mi dolor, logré convertirme en uno. Recuerda eso.

-Pensé que no le interesaba ayudarme; hoy en la mañana lo dejo claro. ¿Qué buscas?

-Por la pelea que escuche hace rato, estoy seguro que entrenaras conmigo de ahora en adelante. ¿Porque no hacemos un trato? Dejaremos nuestras diferencias a un lado en las horas de entrenamiento con tu escuadrón, además de entrenarte individualmente.

-¿Qué ganarías con eso?-Lo mire desconfiado.

-A cambio me gustaría que te hicieras cargo de tu equipo, que tomarás decisiones y compartieras estrategias. No se si recuerdes que tuve un segundo hijo. Cuando estén listos para sus misiones en otros planetas, quisiera que lo buscaras.

-Kakaroto, ¿no es así? No creí que la paternidad fuera lo suyo. Supe que nació con el mínimo poder posible, si escapo del anterior planeta antes de su explosión, no creo que haya sobrevivido en otro planeta.

-Eso lo sabremos si haces lo que te pido e investigas en los planetas a los que vayas. Entonces ¿estás de acuerdo con el trato, principito?.

-¡Hecho!-Con este trato salgo ganando yo, su hijo de seguro que está muerto y sería estúpido de mi parte no aceptar su entrenamiento. No tenía nada que perder.

-Sabía que aceptarías, así que decidí hacerte un favor. El domingo se llevará a cabo la ceremonia de tu padre y tendré que salir a arreglar unos asuntos con el consejo del planeta Litt; haré que tu y tu grupo vengan conmigo. Partiremos en el medio día, por lo cual no tendrás que aguantar a la reina y su hija todo el día.-Con ese último comentario se me formo una asquerosa mueca de repulsión.

No sabía porque me ayudaba. Sentí que quería algo de mí, pero sabía que no debía de desaprovechar este favor.-:Gracias- susurré al tiempo que mi mirada se movía hacia el otro extremo para evitar ver la sonrisa que de seguro se le formó en el rostro.-¡No creas que te lo diré siempre! Y no pienso pagarte este favor, si es lo que estás buscando.

-Tan orgulloso como siempre Vegeta. No busco nada a cambio, solo quiero probarte que puedes confiar en mi.

Todo se tornó borroso y sentí como temblaba mi cuerpo, antes de caer inconsciente en el piso. 10 horas después me encontré en la enfermería con el lacayo de Nappa preguntando por mi salud. Ignorando las preguntas de Nappa, me vestí rápidamente con la ropa que me consiguió y salí corriendo en dirección de Bardock y mis compañeros. Bardock me informó de la participación de Tarble en los entrenamientos.-¡Ya era difícil con dos!-pensé.

-Desde hoy, el principe Vegeta practicará con ustedes. Quiero que traten de seguir su paso y pongan atención a sus tácticas. Se que cada quien tiene su técnica, pero tendrán que comprender las de cada quién para que puedan ser un verdadero equipo y consigan arreglar las debilidades de cada quien. El príncipe será su líder y obedecerán sus decisiones cuando no esté yo para darlas.

-¡Ahora comencemos con la práctica muchachos! Harán un pequeño calentamiento de 500 abdominales, lagartijas y sentadillas, cuando completen eso se turnaran para combates. Así conocerán la habilidad de cada quien y veré cuáles serán sus posiciones.

Este día conseguí la lealtad de aquellos tres niños con los que entrenaba. Bardock me citó en la tarde para entrenarme, o más bien enseñarme algunas técnicas que aprendió de los planetas a los que viajo cuando obtuvo su nuevo título. Al final de la clase, me dio unas bandas para las muñecas, me comentó que tenían peso adicional para conseguir más fuerza en poco tiempo. En ese momento me di el lujo de pensar, que por primera vez podía confiar en alguien más que no fuera yo.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5   


**Palacio Real del Planeta Litt-731**

–Su alteza.–El guardia se reverencia ante ella–. Una nave desconocida aterrizó en el puerto. Al parecer es un saiyajin y dice que quiere arreglar un asunto con usted.

–¿Dijiste saiyajin? ¿Cómo se llama?

–preguntó la reina–Dice ser un amigo suyo, Reina Débora. Pero si me lo pregunta, nunca lo había visto en este planeta–.

¨Mierda, ¿podría ser que el miserable de Turles siga vivo?...no él está muerto, no hubiera esperado …¿quién será?¨–pensaba Débora–.Hazlo pasar y retírate- comentó la reina con inquietud.

Después de unos minutos escuchando el sonido de los pasos aproximándose. El rechinar de las puertas del salón abriéndose, rompen el misterio del extraño individuo.

–¿Qué haces aquí?–El eco del salón retumbó en los oídos de Turles

–¿Así es la manera de tratar a un viejo amigo? Oh!, disculpe mi atrevimiento princesa, ó ¿debo decir mi reina?–espetó Turles burlonamente–.Hm...bueno para no hacer mas largo este encuentro, he venido a que me pagues los favores que te he hecho.¿Ya sabes cuales ó necesito recordárselos mi señora?–su sonrisa mostraba lo sarcástica que le parecía la situación. Quiso seguir hablando pero tanto él como ella fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una conversación a lo lejos que se aproximaba al salón.

–Turles, ¡ven acá ahora!– La reina se dirigía a una estatua establecida en el rincón izquierdo de los tronos–. ¡No tenemos tiempo!, esta es la manera más rápida de llegar a mi habitación–bajó la mano derecha del que era uno de los principales Dioses en aquel planeta y al instante se vio una salida por dentro. Entraron los dos y de ahí, Débora cerró el pasadizo.

–¡Vaya,vaya! y pensar que nos conocemos desde hace seis años, ¡y no tenía ni idea de este pasadizo! ¿también has jugado conmigo Débora? ¿ Se te hace divertido guardar secretos a personas con las que tienes cuentas rojas?–Luego de alzar la voz, el pasillo interno del castillo se apoderó de las carcajadas de Turles. Cuando cesó, agarró de los brazos a Débora y después de jalarla a él, le susurro al oído–:No te olvides de lo que he hecho por ti. Eso te demuestra de lo que soy capaz de hacer por placer–sonreía cínicamente.

Al escuchar eso, lo arrojó hacia atrás y se re incorporó a caminar, pasando algunos de los tantos pasillos que llevaban a una parte distinta del palacio. Al encontrarse con las escaleras correspondientes, comenzó a subirlas hasta llegar a la puerta secreta para entrar su alcoba. Una vez adentro los dos, Débora cesó su caminar una vez cerrada la puerta de su cuarto.

–¿Acaso esta no era la habitación de tu hermana?, se ve muy diferente a como la recordaba. ¿Cuál es la importancia de tener una alcoba tan grande cuando te encuentras sola en estos momentos?–sonrío–. O claro, se me olvidaba que pronto te unirás al rey.

–¿Desde cuanto tiempo me has estado espiando? No entiendo el hecho de que vengas a pedirme algo después de 2 años de tu supuesta muerte a manos de Dodoria y Zarbon. Si Vegeta se entera es capaz de…–

–¿Eso quisieras verdad? Que tu futuro rey se deshaga de mi, así como yo alguna vez lo hice con tu hermana, al igual que con tu padre y esposo. dime, ¿cómo es que el Vegeta cayó tan bajo como para fijarse en ti? ¿Acaso ya te le metiste en su cama?

–No necesito de él para acabar con alguien como tú. Mira Turles como ya te diste cuenta, soy la nueva reina. Y si acepte unirme con un saiya es porque Vegeta está planeando hacer una alianza interplanetaria y esto me daría muchos beneficios. Por si no estas enterado, últimamente todos los planetas están en crisis, y la única manera de arreglarse es por medio de saqueos y conquistas y es por eso que estamos buscando un equilibrio para que el asunto no se salga de control después de la muerte de tu lord Freezer, ¡quien tuvo que meterse con unos monos invencibles!–Débora quién ha sido partícipe de sus numerosos ataques de pánico, se había estado sintiendo acorralada con el asunto de los preparativos, el reino, su hija de la cual se iba a separar prefiriendo que creciera apartada de una raza como la de los saiyajines, sin contar que ahora tendría que lidiar con Turles y sus chantajes, para después tener que encargarse de toda aquel servidumbre que lo vio en el palacio. Ella simplemente se encontró en una crisis de ansiedad, mientras se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Turles al verla temblando decidió dejar la discusión y sentarse en la cama que se encontraba en la alcoba. Nunca había sido bueno a la hora de reconfortar a una hembra, sobre todo cuando no era para algún beneficio a cambio, como un mejor afloje en la cama o lo que tuviera que ver con el juego previo antes del sexo. Las mujeres cuando suelen estar en esos momentos, no pueden satisfacer las necesidades de los hombres, sobre todo de un saiyajin que exige mayor desempeño. A pesar de eso, Débora se había mostrado como una buena cómplice ante él y eso hacía que él tuviera la confianza de aparecer después de varios años a decirle la propuesta que tenía en mente, sabía que era algo arriesgado el visitarla sabiendo que podía quedar expuesto. Mas sin embargo optó por buscar una posible ayuda si es que se unía a su plan.

Para cuando Débora regreso en si, Turles ya estaba listo para explicarle el porqué de su visita– Antes de que mi hermano Bardock fuera atacado por el último sobreviviente del planeta purgado, Frezeer ya me había prevenido sobre su plan de erradicación. El problema para deshacerme de mi escuadrón era mi hermano, pero al verlo en el estado que quedó luego de nuestra expedición, acepte que Fasha se lo llevara para su recuperación y mientras tanto opte por invitar a Tora, Toteppo y Panppukin al planeta Meat donde Dodoria me había citado. Matar a Toteppo y Panppukin no fue complicado, Tora apenas se sostenía en pie cuando un disparo del ki de Zarbon salió por un costado de mi abdomen.–Turles trago saliva–.Me encontraba en shock...me costaba creer en el error tan grande que había cometido al confiarle mi seguridad a esos insectos. ¡Me sentí tan humillado!–cerró sus puños, los cuales estaban situados en sus muslos–, como para después enterarme no solo que mi hermano se había convertido en el de la profecía, sino que él fue quien destruyó a ese lagarto traidor–irritado por aquel recuerdo, empezó a elevar su poder.

Débora decidió sentarse a un lado de él, para luego recargarse en la que tenemos los mismos problemas familiares, eh?–mostró una sonrisa mientras posaba su mano izquierda en el hombro del mismo lado de Turles. Acto seguido el tomo la palabra, no sin antes dar un breve bufido–. No es lo mismo, para una raza guerrera importa más el nivel de pelea que un lazo simple lazo sanguíneo. El más apto es el que sobrevive y que por lo tanto es reconocido por su alta resistencia. Por otro lado, yo no le tengo envidia a Bardock, porque se que pronto seré el mejor.–Con esto último terminó acostándose al lado de la reina, quien pasó sus finos dedos por la parte inferior de su armadura.

–¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a lograr eso si es que te encuentras solo?

–Primero, no me encuentro solo...te tengo a ti–sonrió–.Acuérdate de lo que me debes–susurró esto mientras se colocaba arriba de ella–.Nunca entendí esa absurda necesidad de quitarle todo a tu hermana, tanto así que hasta tuviste sexo con su pareja.– esto último lo completo entre risas a la vez que se tumbaba encima de ella.

La mujer hizo un esfuerzo para poder sentarse y quitarse el peso de encima de Turles–.Primero que nada, no me recuerdes esa estupidez. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, en serio que mi padre no solo tomaba malas elecciones en su gobierno, sino que a la hora de elegir un buen partido para su sucesión. Es por eso que fue lo mejor haber metido a Elián a las celdas, para después sentenciado a muerte. El muy tonto siempre dejaba su alcoba sin cerrojo, yo solo limpie el desastre que desató mi padre. Me alegro que este se haya ido con él–eso último lo susurró más para sí.

El solo se limitó a apoyarse sobre sus codos para proporcionarle pequeñas caricias sobre su espalda con uno de sus dedos índices–. Es por eso que recurriste a mí y yo me encargue de desaparecer tus problemas.¡Y vaya que fue difícil!, conseguir desde un veneno muy potente que no dejará rastros en los estudios médicos, hasta tener que sabotear el centro de control de las aeronaves; sin contar el hecho del trabajo que fue infiltrarme por los alrededores del castillo sin ser descubierto. Debo de decir que aun así no te veo tan contenta como lo estaría yo si estuviera en tu lugar, ¡mírate, tienes todo lo que querías! ¿o acaso estoy en una equivocación?...¿será que todavía te duele que haya muerto Kilian, tu esposo en el accidente de la nave espacial?–En esto último no pudo ocultar su curiosidad.

—Definitivamente he conseguido mis objetivos, la dicha que he logrado en estos meses no lo cambiaría por nada, y si te soy sincera el hecho de que pronto obtendré una mejor posición al unirme con Vegeta me ha abierto paso a una mejor satisfacción, pero no negaré que me duele el renunciar a ver crecer a mi hija, sobre todo sabiendo que por mi culpa perdió a su padre. Realmente me había acostumbrado a su compañía.

—¡Auch! y yo que pense que solo lo habías escogido para joder a tu padre. En mi defensa recuerdo muy bien que a los pocos meses de su muerte, conseguí hacerte gritar muchas veces en esta cama, y no cabe duda que ese es una buena manera de buscar consuelo—ronroneo Turles—Deja ya de jugar Turles—lo encaró—No estoy jugando—la tomó de la cara con su mano—simplemente creo que hemos esperado demasiado como para no aprovechar este encuentro.—Turles la besó furtivamente, necesitaba revivir aquellas noches de pasión entre los dos que se vio obligado a dejar después de tener que esconderse por dos años.

Débora se colocó a horcajadas de él para facilitar sus maniobras. Se encontraban reviviendo toda la lujuria que habían encendido hace años. Débora mordió su labio inferior para conseguir un mejor acceso a su boca e intensificar el beso, mientras que Turles pasaba su manos por todo su escultural cuerpo. Comenzó a subir lentamente su mano derecha por su pierna, subiendo parte de su falda en el acto y con su otra mano se encontraba masajeando su busto encima de la ropa. Ella aprovechó la oportunidad para irle quitando las botas y después complicarse con sus tacones.

Turles comenzó a besar y lamer su cuello, a la vez que pasaba su mano izquierda en el trasero de ella. Lentamente decidió tirarse sobre la cama para tenerla arriba de él, él seguía tocando sus piernas y masajeando su zona íntima, propiciando que su compañera empezará a soltar algunos gemidos. Entonces Débora decidió jalarlo para que pudiera dejarlo encima suyo y así empezar a lamer su lóbulo y continuar mordisqueando, luego bajar a su mandíbula para al rato estar sobre su cuello, succionando y lamiendo cada rincón de el, mientras que sus manos buscaban subir su armadura para deshacerse de esta.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?—susurro Turles a su oído al ver la cara de lujuria que obtuvo por parte de esta. Ella solo se limitó a seguir su recorrido mientras besaba y lamia sus pectorales y con sus manos jugaba con su cola. Turles estaba disfrutando de una ola de deseo al ser expuesto por la sensibilidad de su cola. Entonces se volvieron a besar apasionadamente hasta que ella se puso boca abajo para que Turles desabrochaba su vestido y le diera caricias y besos a sus hombros mientras este usaba sus manos para con ayuda de ella, poder sacar sus delgados brazos, estirando la falda del vestido para luego desecharlo en el piso junto a su armadura. De la garganta de Débora salieron sonidos ahogados al sentir un inmenso placer en su sexo por los movimientos circulares que la cola de Turles hacía, a la vez que este lamia el borde de su braga y dando pequeños mordiscos a su piel. Repitió esto un par de veces hasta que decidió tirar de su prenda.

Débora, por su parte, se movió para obtener un mejor acceso a su spandex negro, el cual fue retirado en el mismo instante que estos dos se volvieron a sumergir en un beso largo. Ella aprovechó ese momento y decidió pasar las yemas de sus dedos por el miembro de Turles, subiendo y bajando por este. Él solo se limitó a recargar su cabeza en la almohada, suspirando por tal acto. Ella se acomodó para poder lamer y besar su pene, y al ver como este se empezaba a poner más duro, se metio la punta a su boca a la vez que con su mano masajeaba la base de este.

—¡Mierda, Débora continua así!, ¡ah!— Turles agarro el pelo de la reina con su mano mientras jalaba de este sutilmente para que ella lo chuparla completamente. Ella inmediatamente obedeció a su acción y después de unos segundos, al oír sus jadeos incrementar, decidió parar abruptamente.—Sigue mi turno—Débora sonrió de lado mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

El saiyajin se posicionó entre sus muslos, con su nariz comenzó ha hacer presión sobre sus labios menores, rozando su lengua con el clítoris. Sus dedos índice y medio, jugando con su punto U. Inició una serie de besos alrededor de su vulva y, metió su lengua por la vagina. Mientras tanto, la littiana se aferraba a las sabanas de sucama, ahogando sus alaridos.—Termina ya...mh,si...¡vamos hazlo ya!...—. Sin esperar más, su amante la penetró. Se encontraron en un apasionado beso, mientras el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba. Ella se aprisionó de su espalda, arañándola continuamente y aferrándose a su cadera con sus piernas. Débora llegó al éxtasis enseguida, mientras se desvanecía en la litera y, aquel saiyajin culminó tiempo después, dejando cer su peso encima de ella.

-Débora…-

 **Planeta Tierra**

—¡Yuju! Querido, ¿donde has estado todo el día?, la niña ya quiere ver su regalo- Panchy, una mujer adulta de pelo rubio y esbelta. Paseaba por los alrededores del jardín de la Corporación Cápsula, regando las plantas.

El Dr. Brief aprovechó para guardar su auto en una cápsula y tirar su cigarro. La empresa le había generado muchos cargos y desde hace tiempo esa era su manera de desestresarse.—Por cierto querida, ¿dónde está mi Bulmita?— Bulma quien había escuchado la voz de su padre desde el interior de la casa, había salido a recibir a su padre.– ¡Papi, papi! acabo de hacer encender tu moto vieja— La pequeña estaba alegre por haber conseguido tal logro.

–Hija, quiero mostrarte tu regalo-–el Dr. Brief se encaminó por los pasillos de la empresa, hasta llegar a una pequeña bodega. Abrió la puerta y encendió las luces. La pequeña miró con asombro el cuarto repleto de materiales y herramientas–. Pequeña, este es tu nuevo laboratorio– sonrió ampliamente.

–¡Viva, viva!, ¿puedes ver esto mami? Mi papá me consiguió un nuevo laboratorio–Bulma fue ha abrazar a su madre–.Gracias papá, esto es incluso mejor que mis compras del día de hoy, y eso que compre un montón de vestidos, aretes, pulseras, collares, zapatos; ayude a mamá con sus compras. Y fue difícil ya que no se decidia por que sombras llevar...– Su padre sabía que Bulma no solo había conseguido su inteligencia, sino que había aprendido del estilo de Panchy.

-¡Oh, cielo esto es muy bonito!, estoy segura que te divertirás con tu nuevo amigo aquí. Aunque se ve que él no sabe muchas cosas, ¡pero es todo un primor!– La Sra. Brief está encantada con la idea.

–¿Cuál amigo, querida?, ¿acaso es el hijo de algún empleado?–

-No, cielo. Es el hijo de tu amigo Gohan. Es un niño muy lindo; come mucho y hasta tiene cola, ¡lo puedes creer!- El Sr. Brief recordó cuando Agatha le había platicado de los distintos planetas con vida que existían por la galaxia.

Los tres salieron del laboratorio y se dirigieron al comedor principal, donde los esperaba el abuelo Gohan y un mini Goku muy ansioso por comer más.

–¿A qué se debe esta visita?, pensé que ya me habías olvidado Gohan.–El doctor Brief abrazó a su viejo amigo. A pesar de que no tenían cosas en común, los dos se habían visto envueltos en secuestro fuera del pueblo y el abuelo Gohan fue quien logró salvarlos a ambos. Desde entonces los dos se habían hecho amigos.

–Sabes que te tengo mucho aprecio Brief. Tengo un problema y recurro a ti sabiendo que podrías ayudarme–

-Claro, bastaba menos. Gracias a ti sigo vivo. Venga, ¿que es?–Son Gohan señaló a los niños con la mirada, insitando a que debían hablar a solas.

–Chicos, le dire a una de las máquinas de servicio que les sirvan unos pastelillos y un poco de té, vayan al jardín, ¿les parece?–Panchy recibió un estruendoso sí por parte de los dos, antes de que salieran corriendo.

–Gohan, querido, ¿desean tomar ustedes también un té?–

-Si querida traenos un poco–después de escuchar sus pasos saliendo del comedor, procedió a seguir con la charla–¿Que tienes? ¿Es grave?

–Últimamente me he sentido muy cansado, he sufrido desmayos y cuando decidí ir a la ciudad a ver a un doctor, los análisis mostraron que tengo cáncer terminal–

–¿Quien vio tu caso? De eso no te apures yo buscara que sigan tu caso, estarás bien–

–Déjalo, no es por eso por lo que vengo. Yo ya soy un viejo, he vivido una muy buena vida y no quiero morir en un hospital. Pero hace tres años encontré a ese pequeño niño. Es un extraterreste, ¿puedes creerlo? Cuando lo encontré en una nave en forma de esfera, me asuste mucho y hasta dude en llevarlo conmigo. Pero lo vi tan indefenso, que lo he cuidado todos estos años. Se que esto te ha de parecer muy loco; lamentablemente la nave se cayó por la cascada después de haberlo recogido. Sin embargo, puedes ver su cola y hasta medir su fuerza, tiene una fuerza sorprendentemente grande a pesar de tener tres años...–

–Querido ya traje los tés, ¿como van?–

–Cariño siéntate. Se que habíamos decidido no comentar nada a alguien más, pero Gohan es de confianza.– Ante esto, Panchy abrió enormemente los ojos.

–Gohan,mi hija es mitad humana. Su madre y yo nos conocimos hace tiempo y al saber que estaba embarazada, me concedió a mi hija. Mi esposa y yo nos enamoramos después y se ha encargado de cuidar a Bulma como si fuera su hija.–La pareja permanecía abrazada en uno de los sillones.

–Oh, entiendo. ¡Bueno haberlo dicho antes Brief!, oye pero tu hija no muestra una cola. ¿Se puede arrancar? Porque fíjate que Goku parece no gustarle la luna llena. Hace unas semanas se transformó en un gorila enorme.–Esto último lo dijo con cara de asombro.

–No, no, parece que no has entendido bien amigo. No solo hay una raza alienígena, son varias.–El doctor Brief aprovechó para sacar otro cigarro.

–¡Ento...Entonces hay muchas criaturas en el universo!–El abuelo se recargo en su sillón, para después tomar un sorbo de su té–. Bueno volviendo al asunto, quiero que cuides de mi Goku, es un niño muy lindo y se que no dará problemas. Podrías examinarlo y ver si se puede cortar la cola, eso te ahorraría muchos problemas–

–Por eso no te preocupes, te debo mucho y estoy seguro que aquel niño no dará problema alguno. Y veré qué hacer con su cola, hasta puede ser que habrá una investigación para ver su estructura y comprobar similitudes con nuestra especie; en un futuro le podría ayudar–

–Me parece perfecto. Sabía que podía contar contigo y bueno mientras me quede tiempo, quisiera convivir a solas con él. Cuando muera, podrá mudarse aquí–

–Será como quieras, por mi no hay problema con que haya un nuevo invitado. Panchy adora a los niños y estoy segura que a Bulma le gustaría tener compañía. Pero bueno ¿qué te parece si le sacó unas muestras a Goku y luego pasamos a cenar?–

–LLamaré a Goku y Bulma–

Los cuatro pasaron al ala este, donde diferentes exámenes eran realizados al pequeño saiya. Este no para de preguntar y asombrarse por cada aparato, y cuando por fin pasaron a sacar muestras de sangre, el pobre no hacía más que gritar y asustarse por la jeringa. Bulma tuvo que calmarlo, sosteniéndole la mano y divirtiéndose mientras su padre hacia el resto. Una vez acabado esto, procedieron a cenar, y como era de esperarse el niño le llevaba la delantera a todos.

–Hijo tienes que comer más despacio, muestra tus modales– le decía su abuelo.

–Es que tengo mucha hambre abuelito–Este solo se sobaba el estomago mientras con su mano izquierda se frotaba su cabeza.

–No te preocupes cielo, hay mucha comida para todos– comentó la Sra. Briefs–. Además, se ve que Goku es un niño muy tranquilo y necesita comer bien para ponerse más guapo–

–Mi abuelito me contó que antes no era muy bueno, pero luego de abrirme la cabeza con una roca, parece que deje de ser malo–

–¿Qué?, ¿abrirte la cabeza?, pero si estas muy chico. Vaya si que eres un niño muy raro–Bulma solo le saco la lengua.

–Yo no le veo nada de malo, seguro que me tienes envidia por mi linda cola–

–No necesito una cola–

–Entonces por qué te muestras tan enojada–

–Ash Goku, mejor vamos a jugar un rato antes de que te vayas–los dos se marcharon de la mesa.

–¡Ay pero mira que lindos se ven juntos!, estoy segura que pronto serán muy buenos amigos y quien sabe en un futuro–Los dos hombre en la mesa solo asintieron con la cabeza ante tal comentario.

 **Planeta Litt**

En una de las habitaciones del palacio, se encontraban platicando los dos amantes.–¿Te iras ya?– le preguntaba la dueña de la habitación.

–Debo de irme ahora, la pase muy bien esta noche. ¡Lastima! me has cambiado–

–No terminaste de contarme tu plan–

–¿Piensas ayudarme?–Turles mostraba una sonrisa ladina–¿Conoces a Zorn?–

–¿Debo de conocerlo?–

–No, al fin y al cabo el rey Vegeta le quito su puesto para dárselo al bufón de mi hermano. Bueno el anterior mensaje del rey, quien ahora se encarga de la educación del príncipe, es Zorn. Él es quien me ha mantenido al tanto de la situación, después de haber sido renegado de su puesto, me volvió a contactar. Cuando te cases con el rey, vivirás la mayor parte del tiempo en el planeta Tech-Tech y él nos ayudará a seguir en comunicación–

–Pero sigo sin entender cual es tu propósito, ¿quieren matar a Bardock?–Las risas de Turles se hicieron presentes.

–No, eso sería muy aburrido. He decidido ir a buscar al rey Cold y a Cooler para avisarles de la muerte de Freezer y con su apoyo podré reclutar a un grupo que me ayude a conseguir lo que más he deseado desde hace años…¡la inmortalidad!–Débora estaba muy sorprendida.

–Estas loco, y si te matan. No dudarán en hacerlo. Si Freezer no pudo conseguirlo, ¿cómo crees que tu puedas conseguir la inmortalidad?–

–Si me conocieras lo sabrías. Cuando planeo algo es porque tengo un As bajo la manga y en este caso...conozco a alguien que me puede hablar de ese asunto. Pero necesito mantener informados a los changlong para no adelantar su venganza contra los saiyajines–

–Si lo hago…¿que conseguiré?–

–Después de ser inmortal, lograré vencer a cualquiera y te prometo...protegerlas del todo.–Sin dudar, Débora aceptó enseguida.

–Me voy, suerte con el rey–

* * *

 **N/A: De ahora en adelante prometo escribir más seguido. Algunos capítulos serán igual de largos como este y otro serán un poco más breves. Los personajes principales se irán viendo conforme avanza la trama y todavía faltan muchos capítulos por subir así que...continuaré haciendo mi esfuerzo chicos.**


End file.
